A tremolo arm is a lever that is attached to the bridge of an electric guitar. The tremolo arm allows a guitar player to vary the tension in the strings temporarily. Varying the tension allows the player to change pitch and create a “vibrato effect.”
Earlier tremolo designs have used a solid block or tremolo plate to connect a series of springs to the tremolo structure. The springs are housed within the guitar's body and return the tremolo structure to the normal position after the guitar player releases the tremolo arm.
We have discovered that the “vibrato effect” of a tremolo assembly can be enhanced by adjusting the mass and metallic content of the tremolo block.